


Enviable

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [19]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: องซองอูไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองน่าอิจฉาสักเท่าไหร่/คังแดเนียลคิดว่าตัวเขาน่ะน่าอิจฉาอยู่หน่อย ๆ





	Enviable

องซองอูไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองน่าอิจฉาสักเท่าไหร่

เขาก็แค่เกิดมาหน้าตาหล่อ ข้อนี้ก็ต้องยกความดีความชอบให้พ่อกับแม่ที่อุตส่าห์แบ่งยีนส์มาให้ใช้ด้วย ส่วนความสามารถที่มีก็ใช้เวลาฝึกฝนตั้งนมนานใช่ว่าจะลืมตาดูโลกปุ๊ปร้องเพลงเป็นปั๊ป หรือจับไม้กลองแล้วตีเป็นจังหวะได้ทันทีสักหน่อย

รูปร่างน่าอิจฉาเหรอ?  
แค่ระบบเผาผลาญทำงานดี กับงานอดิเรกของเขาคือการเต้นเท่านั้นล่ะน่า ถึงจะดูเหมือนแค่ขยับตัวนิด ๆ หน่อย ๆ ก็เถอะ แต่ขอบอกไว้เลยนะว่าอย่าคิดว่ามันง่ายหรือไม่เหนื่อยโดยเด็ดขาด เกรงใจแผงยาและหลอดครีมทาคลายกล้ามเนื้อที่หมดไปของผมด้วยครับ

แฟน?  
อันนี้ก็ไม่เห็นน่าอิจฉา คังแดเนียลเหมือนลูกหมาลูกแมวชอบวอแวที่บางครั้งก็เอาแต่ใจเหลือร้ายเพราะติดนิสัยมาจากการที่เป็นน้องเล็กสุดในบริษัท

ถึงจะโคตรเท่เวลาเต้นบีบอยหรือทำอะไรอื่น ๆ ที่ชอบก็เถอะ

ถึงบางทีจะมีมุมชวนให้แปลกใจ อย่างวันก่อนที่ไปซื้อของด้วยกัน อยู่ ๆ นั่งพื้นถอดรองเท้าคู่ที่เขาสวมอยู่ออกแล้วแทนที่ด้วยคู่ใหม่ให้เฉย ไม่ถามสักคำ ทางนี้เองก็แย้งไม่ทันด้วย

ถึงบางทีจะขี้อ้อนจนใจสั่น  
โทรหาก่อนนอนทีไรก็งอแงไม่อยากให้วาง จนสุดท้ายเขาก็ต้องถือสายฟังคนหลับที่บางครั้งก็ละเมออะไรไม่รู้เรื่องมาให้ได้ยินทุกทีเลย

ถึงอย่างนั้นแล้วแต่องซองอูก็ยังคิดจริง ๆ นะว่าตัวเขาเองไม่ได้น่าอิจฉาสักเท่าไหร่

 

/

 

คังแดเนียลคิดว่าตัวเขาน่ะน่าอิจฉาอยู่หน่อย ๆ

ไม่ใช่เรื่องหน้าตาหรืออะไรที่เป็นตัวของเขาโดยตรงหรอก เขาคิดว่าตัวเองหน้าตาธรรมดา แค่แต่งตัวเก่ง แล้วก็มีจุดเด่นเป็นไหล่กว้าง ๆ นี่ก็เท่านั้นล่ะ

ที่ว่าตัวเขาน่าอิจฉาน่ะ เพราะตอนนี้เขามีองซองอูมานั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ กันต่างหาก

คนอะไรไม่รู้ มองมุมไหนก็ดูดีจนน่าอิจฉา  
หุ่นเพรียวมีกล้ามเนื้อพอตัวสมกับที่เคยถ่ายแบบ เสียงก็ดี ตีกลองก็เป็น เต้นก็ได้ อารมณ์ขันก็เยอะ ไหนจะแต่งหน้า ทำผม ถึงจะแค่พื้นฐานแต่ก็ฝีมือดีใช้ได้เลยนะ ขยันทำงานด้วย คนเราจะต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่านี้ คนคนนึงจะมีดีมากไปกว่านี้ได้อีกเหรอ

อดสงสัยไม่ได้อยู่ดีว่าทำไมถึงเลือกเขา ทำไมถึงมาขอคบ ทั้งที่พี่ซองอูจะหาดีกว่านี้ก็ได้  
ไม่เคยถามสักที เอาไว้ก่อนแล้วกัน

เฮ้อ  
เหนื่อย แค่มองก็เหนื่อยแล้ว คนอะไร หยิบจับของชิ้นไหนก็ดูเหมือนเป็นพรีเซนเตอร์ให้เขาไปหมด สวมเสื้อผ้าแบบไหนก็ดี ทำอะไรก็ดี แค่ยืนสั่งกาแฟยังเท่เลย เหนื่อยตกหลุมรักแล้วรู้ตัวบ้างไหม

ไม่น่าจะรู้ ยังไม่เคยพูด จดโน้ตไว้ก่อน ค่อยบอกทีเดียว

ชอบที่สุดเลยตอนที่หันมาส่งยิ้มให้ ตอนที่จับมือ ตอนที่ชี้เสื้อผ้าตัวนั้นตัวนี้แล้วบอกว่าเหมาะกับเขา ตอนที่มองหน้า ตอนที่ยกมือมาจัดผมให้เข้าทรง ตอนที่กอดปลอบเวลารู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีขึ้นมา ตอนที่เราเปิดเพลงแล้วเต้นแบบฟรีสไตล์ไปด้วยกัน ตอนที่นอนหัวเราะอยู่ข้างกันในห้องซ้อมทั้งที่ร่างกายเหนื่อยล้าแทบขาดใจ

เฮ้อ  
ไปเกิดใหม่ชาติหน้าก็ยังไม่รู้จะหาได้แบบนี้อีกหรือเปล่า

ตอนนี้คังแดเนียลเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว  
เขาคิดว่าตัวเองน่ะน่าอิจฉาสุด ๆ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> kudos or comment, whatever.  
> A/N: ตอนนี้มันก็จะน่าหมั่นไส้หน่อย ๆ /เบ้ปากจนกล้ามเนื้อยึด/ เปลี่ยนฟีลเนาะ 55


End file.
